


In Her Room

by orphan_account



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lesbian, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josie has her qualms about sex, but Chloe is here to ease them.
Relationships: Josie Rizal/Lucky Chloe





	In Her Room

Josie marvelled at the sight of her bedroom. Pink, more specifically hot pink, happened to be the backbone of it. It was all neat, yet somehow cluttered, plush toys and odd posters smother the room. Chloe puffed up her chest in childish, but genuine pride. The unease settled in again for Josie.

“Ch-Chloe,” She whined, under her palm.  
“Hm? What is it?”  
“I’ve...really never done...anything like this before.”  
“Of course you haven’t!” Chloe kicked up into a ridiculous pose. “That’s why Lucky Chloe is here to lead the way!”   
Josie smiled again, but her lips folded back into a frown. In response, Chloe retired the position.  
“Well, what’ll make you a bit more comfortable? You do want to do it, right?”  
“Y, yes! More than anything in the world, Chloe!”

Now there’s only a sliver of space between the two, and Chloe’s face is clouded with a playful libido. “Then, follow my lead.” Chloe and Josie’s lips lock together in a near-copacetic manner, but after that the kisses are messy and hungry, with Josie moaning desperately under each one. Climbing down Josie’s stomach were Chloe’s fingers, which made Josie pull away. Worry could be inscribed all over Josie’s face. So, Chloe pulled Josie to the bed and decided to hash it out.

“What’s scaring you? You’re such a pretty girl!”  
“I...I just...I don’t know.”  
“Well, we could just take it slow then! If it’s just overwhelming you, we’ll do one thing new everyday, or just anything you want! Just say the word, alright?”  
“Wh...What are we gonna do now?”  
“Hm, I was thinking I could eat you out!”  
“...Eat...me?”  
“I can show you?”  
Josie nodded.

Chloe palmed Josie for a bit, provoking a few whimpers just as planned. She just couldn’t get enough of her voice. Shocking them both, Josie hurriedly undid her jeans and everything else, casting them aside. 

“Woah, you’ve got hair!” Chloe marveled, inching closer to her. This immediately caused Josie to cross her legs and huff. “Hey! That isn’t a bad thing! C’mon.”

With a groaning reluctance, she opened her legs again. The time in that bedroom could be limitless or timed, Chloe could’ve spent hours and hours just marvelling her. 

A rush of pleasure climbed Josie's body and curved her spine. Chloe’s tongue has already gone to work on her clit, twisting around it, prodding it. Try as she might, Josie can’t stop moaning. Her knuckles could go white from how hard she’s grasping the bedsheets. And of course, Chloe is proud of her work.


End file.
